


Truth or Dare

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, Clary, Alec, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle decide to play truth or dare after one of Magnus's parties.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's crappy or whatever. Please comment/review!

Magnus's party was over, and all the people had mostly gone home, some more than slightly drunk. It was late at night, but Brooklyn was still buzzing with energy. Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon were sitting in a circle on Magnus's hardwood floors. Isabelle had suggested to play truth or dare, and everyone had agreed. The rules were decided; anyone that didn't want to accept their truth or dare, had to take off one article of clothing. 

"Jace," Isabele asked, turning her gaze to him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jace grinned.

"Big surprise there." Magnus muttered. Alec smiled lightly.

"I dare you to let me put make up on you." She opened her purse next to her, and held up lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and blush.

He made a face, and took off both socks. "I'd much rather be naked than with make up on."

Isabelle shrugged, and tucked her bag away.

"And besides, I think I'd be more attractive naked th-"

"Not in my house, Herondale." Magnus said

"Magnus, truth or dare," Jace grinned.

"Truth."

"When's the last time you and Alec had sex?"

Alec flushed a deep red color, and put his head in between his arms.

"This morning," Magnus confessed, not looking remotely fazed.

"Ew....gross dude." Jace made a face.

Magnus shrugged, and continued, "Stephen, truth or dare?"

"It's Simon," He said, annoyed,"And dare,"

Magnus grinned," I dare you to to tell everyone your name is Steven for the rest of the week,"

"Done, you already call me everything but Simon," Simon accepted,"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the redhead said.

"When did you first see me?" He added, "Like, in third grade,"

"Uh...I think it was that time when you cut your finger doing snowflakes."

Simon's face reddened, and the whole group burst out into laughter. Isabelle kept laughing at Simon every time she looked at him.

"Izzy, truth or dare?" Clary challenged.

"Truth."

"Most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Isabelle shrugged off her jacket, "I may be bold, but I'm not that confident."

"Jace." Clary muttered.

"Magnus." Alec muttered.

"So.....Alec," Isabelle grinned,"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh....," Alec he ought for a moment,"....truth?"

"When did you first realize you had a crush on Jace?"

Alec gave a pained look and quickly took off his jacket.  
"Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare blue eyes." Magnus grinned. Alec flushed a bit, but continued on, "I dare you to not put any glitter, make up, or anything sparkly on for the rest of the week."

"Cruel." Magnus took off his shirt, and winked at Alec.

"Predictable." Jace muttered.

Magnus turned his attention to Jace, and grinned. "Truth or Dare golden boy?"

"Dare."

Magnus paused for a second, "I dare you to wear clothes Isabelle picks out for you from my closet."

"Fine. Where?"

He pointed a finger upstairs. Isabelle grabbed Jace by his wrist, and dragged him upstairs. Ten minutes and several loud arguments later, he finnaly emerged from the room. Jace came down the stairs, looking like he had been forced into the clothing, which he probably had. The group of friends held in their laughter as they saw Jace. He was wearing a tight dark purple shirt, with black shorts that barely covered his boxers. In fact, everyone in the room could probably see his boxers had penguins on them.

"Nice penguins." Alec snickered.

"I'll get you for this,." Jace threatened.

"Suree," Magnus replied, smiling at Jace.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not stupid,." Isabelle commented.

"If you weren't dating Simon, who would you kiss?"

"Well, Jace and Alec are kind of my brothers, they would be automatic no." Isabelle started. "I'm not lesbian either, so sorry Clary. Magnus is left, so him."

Magnus wiggled an eyebrow at that.

"Clary." Isabelle started. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to actually eat the food I make for the rest of the week." Isabelle challenged, "And you can't just say your full and then order take out."

Alec, Simon, and Jace had looks of pure terror on their faces.  
Clary shot her a look that said Are you insane? She took off her jacket, and tossed it at Isabelle,"You can have that."

"Smart girl," Magnus muttered.

"My cooking is not bad!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Alec said.

"I don't even eat food, and it looks bad." Simon agreed. Isabelle lightly punched both of them in the arm.

"Fine, Alec, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Alec responded.

"I dare you to sit in Magnus's lap for the rest of the game," Isabelle grinned.

Alec was already taking off his socks, but Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and pulled him into his lap. He flushed a deep red color, and try to move off, but Magnus's hand was warpped around his waist. Eventually, Alec stopped moving and relaxed on him.

"Uh..Simon, truth or dare?" Alec stumbled, still vaguely red.

"Truth."

"Uh......" Alec started. Magnus whispered something in his ear.

"Get a room you two." Jace said loudly.

"How long have you gone without showering?" Alec asked, ignoring Jace.

Simon muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? We can't hear you," Jace grinned.

"Five days."

"That's grosser than Magnus's and Alec's sex schedule!" Jace exclaimed.

"It's not a schedule!" Magnus said, "We do it when we want to,"

"Please. Just- stop." Jace groaned.

"Clary," Simon said loudly, interupting Jace and Magnus, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, and make it a good one this time."

"Fine, rank the guys in this room from one to ten."

Clary glanced around the room, and turned to Jace.

"Ten."

"Six." she said to Alec.

"Seven." Clary pointed at Magnus.

"And uh, six for you Simon."

Everyone grumbled at their scores, but Jace, who put an arm around Clary.

"Jace, truth or dare?"

"You should really stop asking me. It's obviously dare." Jace said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I dare you, to let me and Simon make something for you. Which you have to drink or eat."

"Sure."

Simon and Clary jumped out of their seats, and rushed to the kitchen. Several minutes later, the group could still hear arguments coming from the kitchen, so they decided to continue without them.

"Magnus truth or dare?" Jace started.

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest thing Alec has ever done?"

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"Probably," Magnus moved a hand to cover Alec's mouth,"This one time, when he was sleeping, he kept sleeping talking," Alec flushed a bright red,"and I think I caught him saying something about Chairman Meow," Magnus removed his hand from Alec's mouth.

"Magnu-"Alec started, but then Clary and Simon came back in the room.

Clary proudly presented the thing she was holding in her hand. It was mix of drinks and food in a glass. It was slightly tinted brown, and had a sweet odor. There was a spoon in it, and a chunk of something lay in it. Jace paled, and took the glass carefully, as if it might explode.

"Please don't throw up on my couch," Magnus said.

"I'll try," Jace made a face and took the spoon. Holding his breath, he shoved the spoon I his mouth. Swallowing, he ran to the bathroom, coughing in the process.

"Truth or Dare, Skyler?" Magnus started. Jace walked back into the room, making a face.

"That was disgusting," he whispered to Clary.

"It's. Simon, S-I-M-O-N. Simon. And Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss a guy in this room," Magnus challenged. Simon took off his jacket.

"Magnus are you trying to turn everyone gay?" Jace muttered.

"No, that's what the really gay spider that bit Alec does,"

"Anyways," Alec interrupted, "Simon, it's your turn,"

"Oh..uh, yeah. Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Uh..Jace any ideas?" Simon asked. Jace walked over to Simon, and whispered something in his ear. Simon gave him a surprised look, and he nodded.

"Alec, top or bottom?"

"Wha-" Alec choked.

"You heard him, top or bottom?" Jace pressed.

Alec muttered something, and blushed red.

"What?" Isabelle smirked, "I can't hear you,"

Alec said something a bit louder than before, but still unintelligible.

"Sorry, what?" Jace poked.

"Bottom okay!" Alec said loudly, "By the angel," He flushed a deep red. Magnus pulled Alec closer to him.

"Isabelle truth or dare?" Alec said quickly.

"So you like to be pushed around, Alec," Isabelle teased.

"No! Isabelle," Alec retorted, flushing red,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to call mom and say Simon got you pregnant," Alec challenged.

"Fine," Isabelle turned on her phone, and called Maryse.

"Hey mom," She started,"Mom-I, I think I'm pregnant," she said this dramatically,with the pause and all. "Yeah, I think it was Simon, I mean-,"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S AGAINST THE ACCORDS, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," shouted Maryse from the phone. Simon looked ill.  
Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Isabelle burst out laughing.  
"Mom...It's...a.....prank......call," she said, in between fits of laughter. She ended the call.

"Okay, Jace, truth or dare," Isabelle said, still smiling.

"Truth, the last dare was too much,"

"What's the most embarrassing thing that every happen to you?"

"I once ate a fairy plum and I vaguely remember running down a street naked with antlers on," Jace said this like he was mentioning the weather.

"What? When?" Alec asked from Magnus's lap.

"A while ago, I think you were out or something,"

"Bloodsucker, truth or dare?" Jace continued.

"It's Simon, and truth,"

"What's the pros and cons of being a vampire?" Jace shrugged,"I'm curious,"

"Well pros being you have fangs, you look awesome, and you have like super strength. Cons being you have to drink blood and stay out of the sun," Simon added,"Well, minus that last part about the sun,"

"Oh," Jace replied, sounding disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing..I expected it to be more interesting,"

"Well shadowhunting isn't all that interesting either, if you really think about it," Simon said defensively.

"He has a point," Magnus muttered,"It's all, I have to go fight demons and not hang out with my gorgeous boyfriend,"

"Truth or Dare Magnus?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to wear Alec's clothes for a week,"

Magnus hesitated, "Could I improvise it?"

"No,"

Magnus took off his socks and tossed them at Chairman Meow, who ran off in a small blur of white fur.

"You do realize you're the most undressed person in the room," Simon commented.

Jace coughed,"Nudist," and coughed again.

"As much as I enjoy being naked, I don't enjoy it around you people," Magnus added,"Well except for Alexander,"

Alec flushed.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Weirdest downworlder you dated?"

"Melorian," Isabelle said automatically.

"What did he do?" Alec asked.

"Nothing," she reassured,"He made everything so formal, like, greetings, Isabelle,"

"That's the fae for you," Magnus commented.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What was your opinion of Jace when you first met him?" Isabelle asked.

"Annoying,"

"But I grew on you," Jace added.

"Like moss or a skin disease," Alec continued,"Anyways, truth or dare, Clary,"

"Truth,"

"Least favorite thing about Jace?"

"He snores," the redhead said.

"I don't!" Jace protested.

"Yes you do," Clary kissed Jace on the cheek,"And I love you for it,"

"And you tell us to get a room," Magnus muttered.

"Simon, truth or dare,"

"Truth,"  
"What does blood taste like?"

"Jeez, what's with all the questions with me and vampires?"

"We're curious," Clary explained.

"Don't you have a book that says everything about vampires?"

"The codex only explains how to kill vampires and their weaknesses," Jace said.

"Fine, well, they all taste different. Shadowhunter blood tastes like light-"

"Wait, how could something taste like light?" Jace interrupted.

"I dunno it just does. Warlock blood is kinda sharp-I can't explain it. Werewolf tastes like raw meat, and fairy-I don't know, I've never tasted before,"

They all looked at him oddly.

"What? It's normal for-" Simon shook his head,"Nevermind, Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Isabelle said.

"Uh," Simon paused,"Most embarrassing thing you've seen Jace do?

"Hey!" Jace protested.

"Well, one time, he was slightly drunk,"

"Isn't he always?" Alec muttered to himself.

Isabelle continued,"And he thought, in his drunken state of mind, that it be a good idea to go to a downworlder club. With all his weapons,"

Magnus snorted,"Herondales at their best,"

"We're not allowed to go their anymore,"

"That club was going down hill anyways," Jace said, defensively.

"That club, is still here, with muiltiple flat screen tvs," Isabelle retorted.

"I never really wanted to go there anyways,"

"Last year, you tried to sneak your way in," Alec reminded.

"Anyways," Jace said loudly,"It's your turn Izzy,"

"Fine. Magnus truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"How did you get chairman meow?" She gestured to the white cat, which was running around the apartment chasing a toy mouse.

"Well, he was meowing on my door step like a drowned sick cat. He probably was though," Magnus shrugged,"It was raining,"

"Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to eat this," Magnus brought up his hand, and a candy like thing appeared in it. It was circular shaped, and looked somewhat like a gumball. Except, it was slightly pink with muiltiple colors in it.

Jace looked at it warily,"What does it do to me?"

He shrugged,"It's harmless,"

Jace carefully picked it up, looked it over one time, and put it in his mouth.

"Actually, it doesn't taste that bad."

"Told you, harmless."

"What does it do?" Alec whispered to Magnus, turning his head.

"Golden boy can't lie for the next few hours," Magnus grinned.

"That would be a change,"

"Clary truth or dare?" Jace said, his mouth full.

"Truth,"

"Most romantic thing about me?"

"It seems egotism runs in the bloodline too," Magnus muttered.

Clary took her socks off.  
"What? Why? Is it-," Jace stopped himself.

"I'm not saying it infront of everyone," She explained.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to eat whatever Jace just ate,"

Alec blinked,"But-it's harmless,"

"Then eat it," Isabelle egged.

Alec looked down at himself. He was only wearing pants and a shirt, his socks were partially discarded from a past dare, so he didn't think that could count. He didn't want to get anymore undressed than he was, and to make it worse, he was sitting on Magnus's lap.

"Fine,"

Magnus grinned, and summoned another one. He placed it in his mouth, and quickly swallowed it. Alec closed his mouth, not wanting to say anything embarrassing.

"What does it do?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing," Magnus answered.

"It doesn't do 'nothing'," Simon frowned.

"Fine, Alec what does it do," Magnus sighed.

"People can't tell lies," Alec said quickly, he put his hands over his mouth. But the words were already out.

Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Magnus burst out into laughter while Alec and Jace glared at them.

"Ok. Let's see how this works," Isabelle grinned.

"It's my turn!" Alec protested,"You can't ask me questions!"

"Yes I can," Isabelle continued.

"Have you ever given Magnus a blowjob?"

What Alec really wanted to say was it's my turn! but the word, Yes flew out of his mouth. Alec flushed a deep crimson color.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"And he's good at it too!" Magnus added. Alec blushed a darker shade of red. Isabelle laughed at Alec's unfortunate situation.

"Jace, most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you? Not the antler thing, I know that's not the most embarrassing," Magnus asked.

"What? How come his question is normal and mine was, personal?" Alec asked, flabbergasted at the unjustness of the situation.

"Shh," Magnus, Simon, Clary, and Isabelle reprimanded him.

"Jace, your answer?"

"It was after a patrol, and I was dressed in my shadowhunter gear. It was late at night too, so I decided, why not go to a club. I went to a club, and it turns out it was a downworlder club. I woke up the next day without my gear in a side alley,"

Jace didn't look embarrassed at all, as if he were telling the weather instead of his repressed memories.

"That's not that embarrassing," Simon commented.

"Someone's number was written on my arm,"

"Oh,"

"Alec h-," Clary started.

"It's my turn!" Alec protested.

"Fine, fine. We'll continue with the game,"

"Finnaly, truth or dare Isabelle,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to eat one of those candies,"

Isabelle took off her socks. She was, surprisingly, the most dressed person here.

"Not a chance," Isabelle continued,"Truth or Dare Magnus,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to dress Alec in some of your clothes,"

"What?" Alec protested,"You can't involve me! And I just answered a question!"

"Yes she can, and plus, I can hardly get you in any skinny jeans anytime we go out,"

Isabelle made a shooing gesture, as Alec was dragged up the stairs by Magnus.

"Well, I'll just go when they're doing that," Jace said,"Bloodsucker, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you eat one of those candies,"

Simon took off his socks, chucking them Jace.

"Gross, dude," He made a face.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Best thing Isabelle cooked?"

"Err," Clary hesitated a second,"This one time, I think she made soup. The broth was out of a can, and she just put stuff in it. It was okay tasting, except for a few bones of something I found in there,"

Isabelle beamed,"See! Not everything I make is in edible!"

"But most of them are," Jace muttered.

Isabelle ignored him.

"Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He didn't want to blurt out anything else, not that he minded, but he prefered to keep some things to himself.

"I dare you to let Izzy put makeup on you,"

Jace took off his jacket,"Makeup is not manly,"  
"What's not manly?" A voice asked.

They turned, and saw Alec and Magnus walk in. Magnus was infront of Alec, practically dragging Alec into the living room. Alec was blushing a deep scarlet color, and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was wearing bright red skinny jeans, and a magenta colored shirt with a bold red text that said, Taken, on it. When he saw everyone looking at him, he blushed even more, crossed his arms, and quickly sat down. When he sat down, his shirt shifted a bit, and a bruise the size of quarter was visible near his neck. Magnus sat down next to him.

"Truth or Dare, Alec," Isabelle prompted, eyeing the bruise. He didn't seem to notice.

"I just went,"

"That was Magnus's turn, now it's yours. Truth or dare?"

Alec sighed, still vaguely red,"Dare,". As much as he hated dares, he didn't want to say anything else personal.

"I dare you to-," Isabelle walked over to Alec, leaned over, and whispered in his ear. Alec looked at Isabelle like she had two heads.

"What? But-," Alec stumbled.

"It's a dare, you can do it or not,"

"But-," Alec was flushing a deep red color now.

"You can do it or not," Isabelle repeated.

Alec looked panicked for a second, then torn. He grabbed Magnus's hand, leading him out of the room.

"What did you make them do?" Clary asked, watching them disappear.

Isabelle grinned,"Seven minutes in Heaven,"

She looked at her clock,"Seven minutes remaining,"

"Could I go too?" Jace asked, grinning.

She shrugged,"Sure,"

Jace smirked, "Truth or dare, Izzy?"

"Truth,"

"Besides Simon, who would you choose to get locked in a room with for a week,"

"Clary," She automatically answered.

Jace put his hand over his chest, and looked to his side dramatically. He collapsed to the floor.

"I've been wounded!" He wailed,"My own sister chose my girlfriend over me!"

"You haven't been wounded, now come on," Clary said, pulling Jace up from the floor.

"Fine, fine," Jace muttered.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why is everyone choosing truth," Jace muttered.

"Thing you like most about me?" Isabelle smiled.

"You're pretty," Simon said.

Isabelle winked at him.

"Truth or dare, Jace," he continued.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go upstairs and check on Alec and Magnus, alone,"

"Okay," Jace shrugged,"I was going there anyways,"

He walked out of the room in the direction of the stairs.

"Well Clary, it's you're turn, truth or dare," Isabelle prompted.

"Truth,"

"Most embarrassing moment?"

"One time, I remember walking in on Luke and Jocelyn,"

"Eww, I remember once Alec walked in on us,"  
"What about walking in on people?" Magnus said sourly from the hallway.

Jace was back, in tow with Magnus and Alec. They looked severely annoyed that Jace walked in on them, and Alec still had a faint blush on his face.

"You're turn Magnus, truth or dare?" Clary asked.

"Truth,"

"How old are you?"

"300," he answered.

"You're 492 years old Magnus," Alec said.

Magnus shrugged.

"You know, it's well past midnight, you shadowhunters and vampire better leave,"

"What?" Isabelle asked, alarmed,"Jace we have a patrol at nine tommorow!"

"By the angel, at nine?" He asked, looking equally alarmed.

Grabbing their clothes, they started to put them on.

"Bye," Isabelle said from the doorway, Jace already out the door.

"Bye," Clary and Simon followed Jace, who was already down the stairs.

"Bye, Magnus," Alec said, pecking Magnus on the cheek with a kiss.

"Oh no, darling, you're staying," Magnus said, his cat eyes bright. He pulled a flustered Alec inside.

 

========================================================================  
I decided to include a little snippet of the Seven minutes in Heaven scene; don't worry, it's nothing that bad..and I can't really write smut anyways so.  
========================================================================

 

Blushing, Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Wha?" Magnus started, confused.

"Just-come on," Alec led him to the bedroom.

Magnus walked into the center of the room, surprised, still confused on what was going on. He had a vague idea of what was going on but then there were lips on his and-

"Oh." Magnus breathed.

"What?" Alec looked alarmed, tearing away from the kiss.

"Nothing," Magnus muttered, tossing his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him back. Alec froze for a second, then melted into this kiss. Slowly, they made their way over to the bed, and they both fell on it. Magnus tried to take control of the situation, but Alec stopped him.

"This is my dare." Alec breathed.

"And you're mine," Magnus growled, kissing him harder.

Alec moaned, and Magnus tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him into the kiss.

"You....do...realize," Alec said in between kisses,"That...Isabelle..can...come..in...any...moment,"

"Yes," Magnus continued, sucking at Alec's neck. He gasped.

Pulling Magnus's shirt over his head, he tossed it somewhere on the ground. Magnus looked down at Alec. His lips were slightly swollen, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

Magnus started to suck at Alec's neck again, leaving faint pink marks. The warlocks hands hooked around the edge of his skinny jeans, slowly tugging it down. 

The door slammed open, and both of their heads whipped to see who it was. It was Jace, who looked especially annoying.

"Ugh, wow you two. You guys are like a bunch of rabbits," Jace turned from the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> This fix went under minor rewrite recently, so most of your comments are deleted. Sorry!


End file.
